A Walk in the Park
by fashionobsession123
Summary: Kira Brown is your normal teenage girl. While vacationing at the Jersey Shore, she gets some news that changes her life as she knows it. **A JONASBROTHERS FIC**
1. Chapter 1

**My First story! Sorry if it's not that great.Hope you like it!**

_I need you boo  
I gotta see you boo  
And there's hearts all over the world tonight  
Said there's hearts all over the world tonight_

I picked up my ringing iphone.

"Hello?" I answered

"Hi. Is this Kira Brown? " The voices asked

"Yes, this is she." I replied

"Hi this is Linda Smith, from Teen Pop Magazine. I would like to inform you that you have been selected as a winner for the win a date with the Jonas Brothers contest. You have been selected to go on a date with Joe Jonas."

"Excuse me?" I was in shock and confusion.

"Yes. You have been randomly chosen to go on a date with Joe Jonas. Now I have to go, but I'll have my assistant call you with the details."

"Ok. Bye."

"Goodbye."

I pressed the End Call button and put the phone back on my desk. Let's start from the beginning. My name is Kira Brown. I'm your average 16 year old. I have brown hair and brown eyes. My hair goes past my shoulders. I have a dimple on the left side of my cheek. It's always visible because I'm always smiling. I want to be a fashion designer when I grow up. I'm always doing something that can help my dreams come true. We left the hustle and bustle of LA for the summer. I am currently on vacation with my mom dad and older brother at the jersey shore. We come here every year. It's a great way for us to relax. And who doesn't love the beach?

I put my phone down on my desk and questions began racing through my head. _Why did I win this contest? When did I ever enter this contest?_ I sat down on my desk chair and started up my Macbook Air. I logged onto AIM. And I saw that one of my best friends; Natalie was online. I quickly clicked on her screen name and we began talking.

xokiraxo: Hey

Natlovesyou: Hey! What's up?

xokiraxo: Nothing. I just got an interesting call.

Natlovesyou: ooo from who?

xokiraxo: hold on. Ill call you

_xokiraxo has signed off_

I called her and she immediately picked up.

"So who is this call from?" she asked eagerly.

"It's from this lady named Linda Smith. She said I won a contest and I get to go on a date with Joe Jonas!" I replied. I heard her scream on the other line.

"That's amazing! Congrats!" She replied

"Wait."

"What?" She questioned

"When did I ever enter this contest?" I asked seriously confused

"Don't you remember? We were hanging at Sam's house and we entered. We did it just for fun."

"Oh yeah" I said as the memory came back to me. "Listen I have to go."

"OK. Bye" she said

I pressed END CALL and put the phone on my desk. I googled Joe Jonas. I learned a lot about him, it seemed we had lots in common. I smiled brightly when a picture of him appeared. It did help that he was insanely gorgeous. Who knows what was in store for me?


	2. Chapter 2

Twenty minutes later the assistant called with the details. Apparently I would be going to a fancy restaurant with two other girls (One for each boy). For the first hour we would all have a group date to get to know each other and so the press could get their pictures. Then for the last hour and a half we got our individual dates. The date would take place next Saturday.

I raced over to my closet and threw the doors open. What was I going to wear?! The fashion designer in me came out as I threw random pieces of clothing out my closet and into piles on the floor of my room. After thirty minutes of throwing and sifting, I relaxed and took deep breaths. I was getting worked up over a boy I hadn't even met yet!

Soon enough I was called down to dinner. I walked into the dining room to find that my parents were waiting for me. I took my seat and started putting food on my plate.

"Where's Tyler?" I asked my parents.

"Your Brother went to New York for the weekend with some friends. He's going to go check out apartments while he's there." My dad replied

My brother Tyler just graduated from College and got a job at a Law Firm in New York. So now he's moving across the country to New York to start his career. You can say I'm jealous. New York is where you go if you want your name in the fashion industry. As soon as I graduate high school, I'm going to NYC to go to college there. How awesome would that be?

After dinner, I want back to my room and watched TV. After an hour I took out my thick black sketch book. I took out some pastels and began sketching a new design. I got so carried away with the dress I didn't even realize those 3 hours passed by. I glanced at my alarm clock that was on my night stand, it was 1 in the morning. I decided to call it a day and changed into a T-shirt and some shorts and went to bed. As I drifted off, I couldn't help think about next Saturday. Only six days till I would find out.

* * *

**The First couple of chapters are just to fill you in on the characters. Kinda boring.**

**Please bare with me!!**

**JB will soon be in the story. **

**Reviews are nice.**

**Thanxx for reading **


	3. Chapter 3

Within the six days till the date, my best friends Sam and Natalie came to stay at their own beach house at the Jersey Shore. It was so good to have my friends from home with me. We spent so much time together back in LA, that without them I felt really incomplete.

Saturday rolled around to the annoying noise of my IPHONE.I had set an alarm for ten in the morning. Did I mention I was not a Morning person? I went through the day normally, while glancing at my phone every twenty minutes to check the time. At four I called my friends over so they could help me get ready. The limo was picking me up at 7:30. And I still didn't have anything to wear!

I heard the front doorbell ring and I ran down the hallway from the kitchen to answer it.

"We're here!" Sam sang.

I laughed at my best friend's dorkiness and we all rushed to my room. That's when I noticed that they were both carrying two large duffel bags. I was unaware of the contents but shrugged off my curiosity. We put my ipod into my dock and blasted the music. We went through my closet and found a nice dress to wear. It was a white v-neck sleeveless dress, with burnt orange and purple flowers on the bottom. Natalie pulled out a white cardigan from her duffel bag and threw it at me.

"Wear this. It matches." She stated

I gave her a weird look, but took the cardigan anyways. Duffel bag number one had been filled with all types of clothes, just in case I couldn't find anything to wear in my own closet. Duffel bag number two was filled with Sam's whole line of MAC makeup and hair necessities.

After two hours of arguing and laughing I was ready. My hair was straightened to perfection thanks to Sam's awesome straightening skills. I pulled it half up and tied it with a hair tie. I put on some light makeup including a little bit of eye shadow a little bit of eye liner and mascara. I opted for my favorite Burt Bee's chap stick rather then lip-gloss. Finally I was ready. I grabbed my purple ballet flats and slipped them on. Natalie and Sam left making me promise I would spill every last detail of the date. I agreed and waited on my couch. After twenty minutes of flipping through random channels, the doorbell rang and I was greeted by the limo driver.

He opened the door to the limo and I thanked him with a smile. As I got in, two other girls were already there. One looked my age and the other looked older. The girl my age was Camille. She was Nick's date and was totally in love with him. She was 14 and a very pretty brunette. Not like one of those girls who wear too much makeup but a very natural beauty. She wore a black dress with a vibrant red sash around her waist and tied at the back. She wore red peep toe heels to match her sash. I was totally jealous of her outfit. She was very friendly and outgoing. Kevin's date was Jasmine. She was a tall blonde. She was also insanely gorgeous. What is up with these girls being total models? She had piercing blue eyes. She wore a light blue sweater and black dress pants with black stilettos. She didn't say much in the beginning but she eventually warmed up. By the time we got into the restaurant we were all laughing.

The limo driver opened the door for us and I was amazed by the beauty of the building. We went inside and while the other two were talking to the lady from Teen Pop magazine, my eyes couldn't help but wonder off to the high stain glass windows. I took a couple of steps forward and accidentally bumped into a small kid no older then eight. I got down to his level and he apologized.

"Woah! Sorry" He said

"No problem. Hey! You must be my date?" I asked playfully as I noticed an old Jonas Brothers concert wristband around his small wrist.

He giggled into his palms.

"No. I'm Frankie Jonas. But you can call me Frank the tank. Everyone does!" He said excitedly

"All right Frank the tank. I'm Kira." We shook hands and he went on with his obsession with Webkins.

A few Minutes later I heard a masculine voice behind me.

"Looks like he likes you," The voice said

I slowly and carefully got up and turned to face a raven haired beauty. He had the most amazing eyes ever and had really good taste in clothes.

I smiled "I like him to. He's adorable."

Just as I finished my sentence, Frankie went rushing over to the boy in front of me.

"Joe! This is Kira. Is she your date?" I blushed at the question

"I hope so. Now go and find Mom and Dad." They pounded fists and Frankie went running to his parents.

There was a small silence between us, but not for long.

"I'm Joe. Are you my date? Because if you aren't, then a lucky girl is probably really upset." He said with a smile

I giggled "Yes, I am your date. And don't worry; there are no upset girls here." I said as I pointed to the door with many screaming girls were outside taking pictures and holding up posters.

He held out his palm for me to shake. When I put my hand in his, I instantly felt the electricity. We definitely had a connection.

"We should get to the others." I said. He nodded his head but didn't let go of my hand.

"Um Joe?" I asked

He smiled and started walking never letting go of my hand.

We went to a giant table in the back and I was introduced to everyone. For the next hour we ate dinner and talked and the press took their pictures. Joe sat next to me during the group date.

"Come on; let's go to a quieter table." He whispered in my ear. Goose bumps erupted on my arms.

He noticed and smiled to himself. We left the table and found a small table in the back of the restaurant.

"We've known each other for an hour and I still have no idea who you are." He said as the waiter placed a slice of chocolate cheesecake between us. He put two forks in between us. I said thanks but Joe never stopped looking at me.

"Well, what do you want to know?" I asked him

"How old are you?" He asked

"I'm sixteen. I'll be seventeen in about a month.

"That's cool. I'm eighteen."

We had that instant connection and we talked to each other like we knew each other our whole lives.

"I'm really into clothes and fashion. So, I have to ask, where did you get that jacket?" I asked

He laughed "I got it from Urban Outfitters. I like that place, they have great stuff"

After more talking, we ended up laughing so hard because Joe did something goofy yet again.

"That's so not funny!" He said with a smile.

I shrugged and laughed some more.

"So how long are you in New Jersey for?" He asked after I told him about me living in LA

"For the rest of the summer. You?" (A/N-it's currently the end of May)

"Till July. Then we start touring again."

"That's cool. That must be fun!" Touring!"

He laughed at my excitement

"What?" I asked when I noticed he was staring at me

"Nothing. It's cute when you get excited. Did you know you have a dimple on your cheek?"

"I've been told." I said sarcastically blushing form his comment.

"Hey! Give me your phone!" He said eagerly

I got my phone out and gave it too him. He typed something in it and gave it back. He had a huge smile on his face. Big Rob came over to tell us it was time to go. We got up and he gave me a gigantic bear hug. I did not want to let go, but sadly I did.

"Thanks. This has been awesome" I said

"No Problem. You're the coolest girl I've ever met/" He said

He gave me another hug. He also gave me a kiss on the cheek. I felt myself blushing.

"See you later." He said as he walked away

I stood there in confusion. What did he mean by later?


End file.
